NCIS: The Musical
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Just a collection of Song Fics. I promise, it will be better than it sounds. Rated T for some wiggle room.


**Authors Note:** _Hey guys!! So not many people are reading my Kibbs story, which is a downer, cause it's my first one. Anyways, I have decided to create a "story" which will be a collection of song fics. Various NCIS characters will be used, parings will depend on the song, but they will probably consist mostly of Tiva, Kibbs, Gabby ( father & daughter, not relationship, sorry Gabby shippers, I find it creepy.) I may throw Tate in there, I will also be using my friend's character, Bella, she will be paired with McGee. _

_But anyways, that is the main idea behind this story...there is not a plot....other than the song I use. The chapters do not go in any order...it's pretty easy to follow really. I've done this idea before for _Gilmore Girls,_ but deleted the story--don't remember why, but oh well._

**DISCLAIMER:** ALL SONGS ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN NCIS--IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FAN FICTIONS ABOUT IT. I CREATED THIS STORY OUT OF BOREDOM AND TO GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO ON MY DAYS OFF, AND EVEN AT WORK. I'M HOPELESS, I KNOW. BOTTOM LINE: **DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

Reviews are love, leave some.

**Song:** You Won't Find This-Carrie Underwood

* * *

_Did you check the tires  
Put gas in the car  
Don't think you need too much  
Cause you ain't gonna get that far  
Did you pack the good times  
Don't forget a map  
Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back_

She watches from her desk as Tony grabs his things. He says his goodbyes to their boss and McGee and to her as well. He is taking the weekend off to go out of town with Jeanne.

She has had feelings for Tony since she first showed up at NCIS, but she never acted on them. Sure there was flirting, and bickering here and there, but she knows that nothing could come between her and her partner. Gibbs wouldn't allow it, and she's not sure that she would want to take that chance.

She walks over to the window and spots Tony walking to his car; smile on his lips and his sunglasses on over his eyes. Watching as he gets behind the wheel, she shakes her head sadly.

She can't help but wonder if he's thought about her the way she thinks about him.

_You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better_

Laying in bed that night, Jeanne clinging to him, Tony is wide awake. He should be happy right now. He is with his girlfriend, away from the office, and there so far has not been a call from Gibbs or Ziva about a case; though Jeanne thinks that he's a professor, at a university.

He shouldn't be so comfortable living in a web of lies. He originally took this assignment from Jenny. Tony never signed up for a relationship, let alone falling in love with the daughter of the arms dealer he was trying to track down for Jenny.

_When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this  
No, you won't find this  
_

He's always prided himself on being a ladies man, being the one to take home the girl at the end of the night, and never to see them again. That's all he's done, and all he's known.

Until Ziva.

When he met Ziva, and she joined the team, their talks; minus the bickering, helped him realize that he needed to grow up. He quickly realized what she was trying to drill into his head, that there is more to a relationship than just sex. He turns his head, and smiles softly at his sleeping girlfriend, oblivious to all the lies he's been telling her.

He then thinks of Ziva. How is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?

_There's once in a lifetime  
And there's once in a while  
And the difference between the two is about a million miles_

She never understood Tony's infatuation with movies, but there is one movie that they watched together that she enjoyed. A few weeks ago, he came over after work; she cooked dinner for him like she said she would so many times before.

She presses 'Play' on her DVD remote, and the opening sequence starts, _A Star Is Born_ flashes across the screen. The movie is long, but she enjoyed it the first time she saw it, though she probably enjoyed the company more than the film.

Watching this movie by herself on a Saturday night screams 'pathetic' to her, but she has nothing to do, and Tony is out of town, usually they go to the bar. As Judy Garland sings, the lyrics to the song stay with Ziva, and she feels herself crying at the truth behind them.

_  
Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up  
But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone_

The sun shines brightly in the hotel room waking Tony. He looks at the clock and notices that it is 0730. Looking around the room it takes him a moment to remember where he is. The bed moves, and he turns his head to see Jeanne stirring. She cuddles into his side, resting her head on his chest.

Tony looks up to the white ceiling, and turns his head to look back out the window. Last night he was happy with Jeanne. Then he started thinking about Ziva, and their friendship, and all their talks, and he realizes that nothing compares to their relationship.

_You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better_

He can't keep this act up; he tells Jeanne that he can't be with her right now, that he has to figure himself out. The car ride back to her apartment is quiet, she gathers her things from the back of his car, and slams the door in a rather childish manner.

He just shakes his head, waiting until she is safely in the house, he drives away. He has to talk to Ziva on Monday. He's got to tell her that she was the only thing on his mind the entire weekend.

When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know

When Tony walks into the bullpen on Monday, he notices that Ziva's desk is unoccupied. Sitting down he waits for the Israeli woman to walk off the elevator and to her corner of the bullpen.

McGee smiles at Tony, and asks how his weekend was, Tony answers, and then asks where Ziva is. McGee shrugs, he doesn't know, he hasn't seen her yet this morning.

"Gear up, dead Petty Officer in Georgetown," Gibbs calls out, walking past the bullpen and into the elevator.

"Boss, shouldn't we wait for Ziva?" Tony asks, grabbing his gun and his badge.

Gibbs' eyes meet Tony's and he shakes his head, "She's gone, Tony. Left for Israel this morning."

Tony's heart stops, "What?"

"She left, DiNozzo. Said she couldn't be here anymore, that she was in too much pain."

_In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this_


End file.
